Family Man
by lunastars
Summary: "I'm Brian a lot more than I'm Paul Walker, which is awesome. When I hear, 'Hey, Paul Walker' my hair stands up on the back of my neck. It's uncomfortable. But when I hear 'It's Brian' it's cool. I like Brian." / Paul Walker; 1973-2013


**A/N:**_ One year on and my heart still hurts… I wasn't planning on doing a story because I have done a little video but while doing that I kept seeing how Paul was really fond of Brian so it prompted me to do this little piece._

(p.s: I'm sending so much love to you all today...)

* * *

><p><strong>"The guy's a sucker for family. Brian's a heart guy."<br>**_- Paul Walker_

Brian grabbed two little teddy bears and threw them in with the rest of the shopping. They had gathered so much already but Brian kept adding more. He knew what he was doing even if it did just seem like he was throwing whatever he could in.

"What are these for?" Mia asked as she stopped pushing the shopping cart and reached in to pick up the two little bears.

"For the babies," he explained as he took them from her. He held the pink one up and then the blue one. "For a girl if we have one and for in case we have a boy instead."

"What if we have two?" she asked curiously. "The scan wasn't clear enough last time, remember?"

"Oh."

He stared at the bears in his hands and then over to where the rest of them were lined up on the shelves. He contemplated getting two of each colour but then he could have three too many. He then contemplated maybe getting two in a more neutral colour so then he would only have one spare.

"We don't really need the bears," Mia interrupted, offering him a soft smile. "We'll find out soon enough how many babies then you can buy some."

Brian's eyes moved down to her bump. They weren't planning on finding out the sex at all but everyone had noticed that Mia's bump was much bigger than it had been with Jack. She was now about five months along by this point and she was already showing a lot more than she had been with Jack at that stage.

"You're right," he decided as he walked back a little to put the bears on the shelf again. "I can get bigger ones next time too."

"By time these two come it'll be nearly Christmas," Mia reminded him as she stared to push the cart again. "No need to spoil the kids before then."

As she slowed a little to look at some stuff Brian came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her briefly before playing his hands on the cart and continued to push it with her. "You know how much I love to spoil Jack, the more the merrier."

"You know he thinks the world of you, right?"

Brian moved away so she could walk properly and moved to walk beside her. "I know."

"Good." She nodded her head softly as she picked up a couple of lemon coloured baby blankets and put it into the cart. "Because I know how you worry about that kind of thing."

Brian didn't say another word about it. He simply moved the conversation on to something else. Truth be told, he did worry. There was a lot he never forgave his own father for and a lot he felt he missed out on, because of that he wanted to make sure that he was always there for Jack. He never wanted Jack to feel the way he did when he was a kid.

* * *

><p>"You know, I have a five year old and another two on the way," Brian commented as he nudged Dom's arm playfully. The two of them were stood outside in the back garden of 1327 watching the whole family. "When are you and Letty going to get a move on?"<p>

"Mia has been ready to have kids for years and you're a family man yourself so cut us some slack, al- _wait._" Dom looked to Brian with his mouth hanging open slightly. "_Twins?_"

Brian's grin couldn't have gotten any bigger. He nodded his head like a kid at Christmas. "Yeah, man. They're both girls. We found earlier today."

"Wow," Dom whistled. "You kept that one quiet."

"We're supposed to tell everyone together," he admitted. They had gone for their second scan a little earlier than it normally would be. Their first scan had happened a little late so the time in between wasn't much. Everything had been alright before, it was just hard to see whether it was really twins or not. This time around it was crystal clear and it was the confirmation they needed. They never intended to find out the sex of the babies but when the nurse said she knew they couldn't wait any longer. "But I figured at least you should know first."

Dom started laughing suddenly and Brian just looked at him. Eventually he was able to stop long enough to say, "'you break her heart, I'll break your neck.' You remember that?"

"Wow." Brian inhaled deeply and let out a slow breath. "That seems like a life time ago. I guess I am lucky that I'm still breathing after what happened back then."

"No," Dom disagreed. "I'm lucky that I let you. I meant what I said on that beach, I've never seen my sister this happy before."

Brian smiled at that. After he screwed up in LA he had tried to move on with his life. He had almost done it by going to Miami and then eventually getting back into law enforcement, but the world seemed to have a plan by drawing him back to the Toretto's and their little family. He would never change that for the world. Back then he never expected Dom to trust him again or for Mia to love him like she had. Now he was actually one of them and this time it was going to stick.

As Mia moved passed them to go into the kitchen they finally separated. Dom went over to where Letty was and Brian moved to the centre of the garden where everyone could see him. He then called for Jack who came running over to join him.

Rome and Tej got up from where they had been sitting and they came a little closer, Hobbs and Elena stopped their conversation to move a little closer too, and finally Dom and Letty stepped a little closer; the former had his arms wrapped around her waist.

Eventually Mia came out holding a cake. It was chocolate with white icing all over and two edible cars on top, one was a black charger and the other was a red American muscle. As well as that there were five lit candles and a message that said 'Happy 5th Birthday, Jack!' in blue icing. As Mia and the cake got closer Brian reached down and lifted Jack up so that he was tall enough.

She was almost there and everyone started to sing happy birthday. Jack had one arm over Brian's shoulder and was holding the back of his dad's t-shirt tightly. With the palm of his other hand he pushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled widely as everyone sang. Brian stopped singing mid-way through and just watched Jack. He liked it when Jack smiled because he had the same goofy smile.

"You ready?" Mia asked Jack when everyone stopped singing and clapping. "Remember to make a wish."

Jack squeezed his eyes shut momentarily to make a wish and when he opened them up again Brian leaned forward so that Jack could blow out the candles. He just about managed to get them all himself (with a little help from Brian) and then he made claim to the edible cars on top.

"What did you wish for?" Brian asked him as Elena took the cake from Mia.

Jack looked around and then leaned in so he was closer to Brian's ear. "A little sister."

Mia and Brian shared a smile, she too had heard what Jack wished for. Last year he had suddenly realised that uncle Dom was mommy's big brother and from that point on he wanted to be a big brother too.

Brian had always wanted to be the best dad and just a great family man all-round. They had finally cut all the illegal stuff out of their lives. Brian only raced in safe environments, he earned honest money and everything in their life had been on the straight and narrow with no hiccups for the last three years at least. Now he got to give his son the one thing he wanted twice over. For the first time in his life Brian O'Conner finally felt like he had the family he missed out on when he was growing up. He never dreamed he would have this kind of life and he certainly never dreamed it would be so perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Paul William Walker IV<br>**_1973-2013  
><em>You will always be my hero and inspiration.  
>I love you so much.<br>Rest in Peace _  
><em>


End file.
